


Stars ;; Nya x Skylor

by alnxxy



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And realize they’re super gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Oneshot, Stargazing, i have no idea what to tag this, nya and skylor basically go stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alnxxy/pseuds/alnxxy
Summary: “two lesbians go star-gazing”





	Stars ;; Nya x Skylor

"Star-gazing was a good idea."

It's quiet when she suddenly speaks, and when she does, her voice is soft and gentle. I'm once again reminded of why, of all my classmates and my friends and my family, I chose to be here with _her_ tonight, the girl who could make you melt with a simple smile. 

Then, she sighs, and it's quiet, but content. 

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" my voice is breathless when I speak, my lungs unable to comprehend that I was now laying in the grass besides her, and she was happy, and I was happy, and the only witnesses were the twinkling little stars and hidden moon. 

I slowly suck in a deep breath, and when I let it out, I'm tempted to let out my feeling for her as well. I'm tempted to tell her about how my favorite thing to sketch is her blue eyes; eyes that made me want to sue the ocean for plagiarism. 

I'm tempted to admit to her that whenever I feel down, whenever I'm not okay, whenever tears are the only thing I can feel, all I ever need to brighten myself is a text from her. I'm tempted to just pour out how her simplest laugh or the way she'll twirl her stray strands of hair around her finger in embarrassment is just the cutest thing. 

But I don't, because she's dating Jay Walker.

And that tears me apart. 

"What gave you the idea?" 

Her question makes me freeze. 

Though I know exactly what she means, I still ask, "What do you mean?"

"To star-gaze. And why choose me over my brother, your best friend?" 

Because you're the only person I can feel wholly safe around. You're the only one I feel I can love shamelessly. 

"I dunno. Guess I just needed another girl for once, heh."

She replies, and I can hear the smile. And that makes me smile. "Oh, I understand that." Her sentence is followed by a small chuckle, and I momentarily forget how the process of breathing goes. 

It's quiet. 

The only thing I can hear are some distant crickets and the occasional breeze of wind. It's quiet, but the overflowing amount of unspoken words are deafening as they scream all around me. 

Five minutes pass by. Maybe it's ten, or even twenty. Time with Nya Smith is absolutely endless, breathless, beautiful, forever. I can never keep track of it around her. I'm too busy making sure my heart doesn't implode. 

Eventually, she speaks again. "I'm kinda lowkey craving chocolate. Oh, you know what we should do, Sky? We should stop by a convenience store and get some—wouldn't that be fun? Some slushies and chocolate at midnight."

_Chocolate. _Damnit. 

It's Nya's absolute favorite, and I mentally scold myself for not having packed some. But at least that means I'll get to spend more time with her, right? We can go to a little shop in the middle of nowhere, and just be the two stupid teenagers we are. 

"Yeah, that'd be really wonderful. I'd love it."

She laughs lightly, and my heart nearly pounces out of my throat and into the bare air, for Nya to see without any veils. Her voice is just so soft, and calming, and it sounds like a melody that I would fall asleep to. 

"Skylor?"

"Mhm?"

"Can ... can I ask you something— like, personal?" Her voice is weirdly tentative, but I don't pay any mind to it. 

"Of course. You're one of my closest friends, motormouth." When a few seconds pass and she doesn't ask, I begin to get suspicious. "Is ... is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just ... okay, here goes: you're always so confident in school. Nearly everyone is afraid of crossing you. You're so ... _sure_ of yourself. But when we're alone—and only when we're alone— ... you're so different. Why?"

_Because I want to seem my best around you. Because just your voice makes me crumble. Because I know you won't judge me. Because you can order me to jump off a bridge and I'd do it. Because you have that effect on me where the only thing I want to do is hold you close and never let go—to trace your face and pepper your nose with kisses. _

Because I love you.

But I'm a fucking coward, and so I just shrug. 

"Never really noticed," I lie. "Guess you just have ... _that_ effect." That part isn't really a lie, because she really does just has that wondrous, free effect on people. 

I mean, I'm not saying she's perfect. She could be pretty bad sometimes. She isn't very good with empathy, and would often take things too far. She could be hot-headed—taking after her brother—and brash. She may be loyal, but that also means she sticks by anything she said, even if it's wrong; not a very good mindset to have. But the thing is, I'm wholly aware of this. And I'm so willing to love her and touch her and trace her, even if it means putting up with her not-so-perfect days. 

It's how I figured out, exactly one hundred and fifty eight days ago, that I was so desperately in love with her.

Eager to change the subject, I ask, "Is it my turn to ask the personal question?"

She seems unsatisfied with my answer, but what's she gonna do, call me a liar? So she just sighs, and I take that as my green light to speak. 

"Kai told me about you and Jay having problems. What's all that about?"

As soon as it comes out of my mouth, I become aware of how insensitive it is, but I don't apologize. I just wait, laid down on the grass, for her response. 

"Oh, that's over and done with. Jay and I ... we broke up."

_Wait, what? _

Those words nearly knock me back to my childhood. No one would ever have seen it coming. Jay Walker and Nya Smith _split up?!_

They've been together for nearly three years. Anytime they were together, googly eyes and kisses were being shared incessantly. They never seemed to have any seriously-serious problems, and so for them to break up—and, and for Nya to be so causal about it ...??

"Oh, babe, I'm so sorry. What happened?" I murmur softly, sitting up and seeing her doing the same. I intend to pull her into a deep hug, but to my complete surprise, she isn't crying. In fact, she looks shockingly peaceful, with nothing but the shining moon and starlight illuminating her face, so instead I simply sit and wait for her response. 

"We just ... the old spark between us no longer existed. We both agreed that it just didn't feel the same between us as it used to. When I brought it up, he admitted that he'd been feeling the same, but was too scared of breaking up to _bring _it up. After that, we tried rekindling the spark. Went on extra dates, hung out more, showed each other out maximum capacity of love. But ... whatever we had faded. I couldn't take it anymore and broke it off between us. He said it was for the best. And honestly, I think it really is. I feel so much better now, Sky, it's crazy. It's like ... I'm finally free to express myself and love whoever now." 

Here, she closes her eyes contentedly, and my heart does a weird, little dance. 

_A clean break-up with a long-lasting lover. _

I finally pull her into that hug, brining her closer to me, gently running my hand through her hair. She reciprocates the hug gladly, and I can fee ugly guilt build up in my chest. As much as I hated—loathed—to admit it, I was happy by her break-up. 

_They'd finally broken up. _

I did my best not to smile, and it wasn't hard. All I had to do was allow my guilt to eat me inside out. 

_She's happy now, so it's okay to feel good. _

But the fact is ... sure, I'm happy she's happy, but I'm more happy they're no longer together, for my own selfish wants. 

She lets go and I follow her actions. 

"Thank you," she says, her small body looking so cuddly compared to my large one. 

"For what?"

She shrugs. "Existing, really."

"You have my mom to thank for that."

She laughs and leans back a bit, staring at the sky with an expression I can't quite unmask. I don't try unmasking it either. I'm never the type to pry, and so I just lay back down and stare up at the sky, feeling as if—though we were both staring at the same constellations—we both saw vastly different things. 

It's five minutes later when Nya finally moves lays back down. Only this time—

** _Holy. Shit._ **

—she lets her back fall to grass and allows herself to snuggle up against mine.

My brain collapses into mush, and I'm afraid that even blinking will drag me out of this fantasy. 

_Nya, snuggling against my chest, face so close I can count all her freckles and see the fading blue streaks in her hair, despite the darkness. _

One single instruction—a single thought—is being passed around my brain, as my stomach tickles with butterflies and face heats with blood: _stay calm. _

"I wish I'd brought a blanket. It's pretty cold, and you're pretty warm. You don't mind ... right?"

Her voice sounds half-asleep, but I'm sure my weirdly high-pitched and breaking voice snaps her out of that daze. "Mind? M-mind? Why would I mind— of course, no, yeah, of course I don't- uh, don't mind."

I want to run my hand through my hair in nervousness, but I'm laying down and Nya is all pressed against me, so I settle for silently dying. 

_Please, Smith, my gay heart is kind of melting, _I feel like telling her. _Please, Smith, you're driving me insane_; the words are in my throat. _Please, Smith, stop teasing me like this. _I can hear myself saying them in my my head. _Please, Smith, I don't need my hopes raised. _The word are climbing up and I can feel the want to express myself churn so strongl—

"Please, Smith, tie your hair back. It's all in my face."

Coward. Coward, _coward. _

**Fucking coward. **

I can practically hear her rolling her eyes, sitting up for a few seconds and allowing me to finally breathe, only being able to hear the rush of blood through my ears, but I still continue to scold myself for my cowardice. 

She finally lays back down, this time so that her face is right in front of mine, and her nose is brushing mine, and her lips are so soft and red and near me and so kissable and open—

_Shut up, Skylor!_

I quickly redirect my attention back at the stars, just in time to hear Nya's burning words. 

"Sky, you seem a bit out of it," she says, her eyes glued to the moon, voice condescending and knowing. One would think she'd be confused, or weirded out by my behavior, but she actually sounds ... smiley? In a strange, superior manner, as if she's aware of something I'm not. 

"T-tired. Tired is all." Quickly desperate to change the subject because I think I know where this is going and I'm just not ready to confront her about it yet, I say passingly, "From on this hill, you can see everything. The stars are shining endlessly."

I don't get a response, so I try again, "It's really beautiful, isn't it?"

It's a few seconds before Nya speaks up, almost breathlessly, as if it was taking all her willpower to utter these words, "Yeah. Beautiful." 

I tilt my head a bit in her direction to check if she's okay, but to my surprise and wonder, she isn't staring at the sky at all. 

"Pretty damn beautiful," she murmurs, this time more confidently, and her eyes? Her eyes are focused on my lips. 

"Skylor."

My heart is in my throat and my stomach is in knots and my arms feel like jelly and my face feels like acid and my lower belly keeps tickling and I have no idea what's going on, but _I'm fucking loving it. _

"Nya."

My voice acts like a trigger. As soon as my name leaves my mouth, she seems to lose all control of herself and slowly brings her head closer, closer, closer, until our foreheads touch, and then our noses brush, and suddenly her azure eyes are closed and my amber ones are too, and I can feel her lips on mine and softly ... passionately, lovingly, _she's kissing me._

Shocked to my core, I don't kiss back, because simply cannot—I can do nothing but just soak in the moment. Because was kissing me, and she tasted like happiness.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," she breathes out, sitting up and pulling me along with her, resting on my lap. I try to speak, express my wonder, my surprise, my never ending love for her, but I can't seem to find my voice. "Shh," she whispers under her breath, allowing her forehead to lean on mine. "I know everything you can't seem to say. I feel it too."

Then, she snakes her hands to cradle my neck and, almost like magic, like this was just meant to be, I snake my own arms around her waist.

"I—" the moment I remember how to speak, I forget again. So I settle for my go-to whenever I'm stuck in a situation. Jokes. "Nya, that was pretty gay." Hearing my voice is weird, because it's low and quiet and so, so breathless. 

She laughs at my words, and I smile at her laugh, and we stay like that, her on my lap, hearts intertwined, for God-knows how long, because as I said before: time with Nya Smith was _absolute infinite _and yet so _beautifully quick._


End file.
